Read my mind
by maneye
Summary: A yaoi Kenshin x Sano song fic reposted after light editing.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this in any way shape or form. The song suddenly Monday is by Melanie Chisholm.

Kenshin POV

WARNINIG YAOI BOYXBOY so if you don't like don't read and if you do read then flame me maybe it's because you secretly like it but don't want to admit it.

A/N I have edited this it now has speech quotations (my lack of quotations was kindly pointed out to me by Celelorien.) but because of the way it is written I decided to not have thinking quotations.

Kenshin/Sano/Kenshin song fic by Maneye

Read my mind

_Suddenly Monday appears again._

_Where was the weekend? I lost it again._

_Run to the bus stop. It's never on time._

_I couldn't care less cos you make me feel fine._

_Whenever I'm down you're always around._

_Maybe this time true love I've found._

_What would I do if I didn't have you?_

_The things that you say the things that you do._

"Hey Kenshin you all right?" Kenshin started out of his daydream.

"Oh hai Sano this one is fine."

Sano said nothing else as they continue on there way back to the dojo but Kenshin did notice the concerned looks Sano kept giving him.

When they got back to the dojo they were greeted by the sounds of Kaoru and Yahiko arguing.

Not again thought Kenshin as he sighed and put on a cheery smile and went inside the dojo heading for the kitchen where he put the shopping away with Sano who had helped carry it to the dojo.

The fake smile left his face and was replaced with a small true smile while he and Sano were alone putting the shopping away and getting the dinner ready.

Kenshin felt that Sano visible relaxed when the fake smile was replaced with a true one and once again found himself imagining that there was something more to Sano's reaction than friendship.

He realized that he had just been standing there staring at Sano when Kaoru entered the kitchen.

"Kenshin why didn't you say you were back!"

He turned and with a fake cheery smile apologized to Kaoru and stood there as Kaoru got on at him about how worried she was as he half listened to what Kaoru said a thought struck him when he was staring at Sano Sano was staring at _him_! His eyes opened wide in astonishment and hope as he turned to look at Sano but he was no longer there, Kenshin looked for him and saw him standing outside talking to Yahiko.

He was probable wondering why I was just standing there and was most likely about to ask what was wrong when Kaoru entered the kitchen.

He turned his attention back to Kaoru.

"Kenshin you're not listening to me, what were you looking about for?"

"Sano" I say softly without thinking.

She looks at me strangely.

"To see if he was looking after the dinner! But he isn't so this one had best get on with it!"

I say hurriedly with fake cheerfulness and started busying myself with the dinner stuff.

"Oh well I best let you get on then Yahiko has some more training to do anyway."

I hear her leave shouting to Yahiko to come with her and him shouting make me ugly right that's it come here you! NANA can't catch me.

Then the sound was lost as they ran round a corner.

He gave a faint shake of his head and turned back to making the dinner.

He watched Sano out the corner of his eye and hoped he wouldn't go after Kaoru and Yahiko.

He felt relief when Sano sat on the kitchen steps and arranged himself so that he could see outside and inside at Kenshin.

Just him and Sano alone.

As always when they were alone Kenshin relaxed and was himself and let his true feelings show except his deep love for Sano.

A smile came to his face as he thought of his love for the boy which he was he is barely older than Kaoru but he seems older, wiser he's been through so much and he can still handle more unlike Kaoru who seemed to need protection from a lot of things including the battosai within him she just doesn't want to believe that it is also who I am and so acts like its some thing in the past that was left behind after the war were as Sano…As his thoughts turned back to the man he loved a warm smile came to his face as he made the dinner ..Sano had always accepted him for who he was rurouni and battosai he accepted the whole of Kenshin never favouring one over the other knowing it was all Kenshin.

_You make me high, I wish that you knew._

_I wish I could tell you. Together we'd fly._

_Open your eyes, Start reading my mind._

They had finished dinner hours ago and he and Sano were the only ones not in bed.

They were having there usual drinking contest.

I watched him as we both drank another mug of sake watched as the liquid went down his throat my eyes followed his neck down to his partly exposed chest my eyes hungrily taking in what I could see wishing I could reach out and take that damn teasing jacket off and run my hands all over that hard muscular body and then on to those bandages…

"God Kenshin you must be drunk."

"What!" I say turning bright red.

Oh no did I say out loud what I was thinking? Damn if I did I must have had a lot more than I thought.

With my heart beating rapidly I cautiously look at Sano and ask. "Why do you say that?"

He smiles his beautiful smile but looks slightly sad and his chest is heaving as though he is having trouble breathing he gives a small laugh.

"You must be drunk Kenshin to let your hair down and you must be very drunk not to even have noticed."

I laugh as my hair falls in front of my face mostly out of relief that I had not said what I was thinking out loud.

I must have unconsciously let it down when I was looking at Sano knowing how much he likes my hair.

"So what do you think?" I seductively ask displaying my undone hair.

"Beautiful so beautiful" he whispers.

And I hope he is not just talking about my hair.

"Thank you" he blushes when I say this and stands up.

"I've got to get home and go to bed see you tomorrow Kenshin."

I say good night and wave at him as he leaves and I also go to bed my last thought is I must be drunk as I feel a tear fall from my eye.

_Same conversation every day._

_So much to ask you but can't find a way._

_Wherever you're going can I come along?_

_Whatever you're star sign, wherever you're from._

"Hi Kenshin how do you feel today?"

I turn from putting the washing up and look at Sano.

"This one is fine how are you?"

I look in his eyes for any trace of what happed last night did he remember everything?

Did he realize that I was flirting with him? Does he remember that's why he left?

"Me I'm fine."

He has his hands in his pockets then takes out his right hand and rubs the back of his neck lost in thought.

I can't tell what he is thinking and it worries me. I watch as he seems to reach a decision and lets his hand fall by his side I stare in to his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes and wait for what he is going to say even if it's that he remembers last night and he is angered and disgusted by me I will listen I owe him that.

He is just about to speak and I am getting ready for the emotional and maybe even physical blow which I had already decided I would not dodge when Kaoru appears.

"Kenshin you're still doing the washing!" She turns to face Sano.

"As for you if you've come here to scrounge another free meal you can at least make yourself useful."

Sano had changed back to his normal laid back attitude when Kaoru appeared now he looked at her warily.

"Useful like what?"

"Useful like something for Yahiko to hit all the dummy's need repairing and since your always bragging about how tough you are I'm sure you won't mind."

"Hey if you want to break all your wooden swords fine by me just as long as I get fed."

Kaoru turned and started walking then stopped and looked at Sano.

"Well! Come on then and leave Kenshin alone."

Sano briefly glanced at me then followed Kaoru.

I watched them leave then got on with my chores.

_The end of the day and you're still around._

_My head's in the clouds, feet on the ground._

_Maybe I should and maybe you would._

_Maybe tonight if only we could._

_You make me high, I wish that you knew. I wish I could tell you._

_Together we'd fly. Open your eyes, start reading my mind._

We had dinner then Kaoru said that she and Yahiko were going to stay over night at the hospital to help Megumi.

I thought Sano would leave with them but he made no move to leave and so I sat down next to him.

"Kenshin there's something I have to tell you."

I look at him when he started to speak and wait for him to finish but he doesn't look like he will.

"Hai Sano what is it?"

He seems embarrassed and is fidgeting and he look's so cute all red with embarrassment and the only thing I can think is that I want him to kiss me and tell me he loves me.

He sighs and say's to himself I guess it's now or never.

He leans towards me and places his lips on mine so softly for a second then pulls back and looks in my eyes.

"Kenshin I love you."

My heart fills with happiness and I throw my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss on the lips and then look in his eyes.

"This one loves you too my Sano."

His face lights up as he grins then we are kissing again this time a deep passionate kiss we then break for air and he pulls me close I rest my head on his shoulder and say.

"You read my mind."

THE END

This is my first time at writing any thing so I hope it was all right.


End file.
